enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Tsardom of Serbiaball
Serbian: Tsardom Srbijelopta|caption = Remove Kosovo, Remove Communists|government = Absolutionist Monarchy with elements of a republic|personality = Happy, co-operative|language = Official Serbian (Serbo-Croatian) ---- Co-official Albanian Bulgarian English ---- Recognized Minority Languages Balkan Romani Czech Greek Italian|type = Cyrillic|capital = Belgradeball|religion = Orthodox Christianity (State Religion; Not Enforced) Sunni Islam (Minority) Roman Catholicism (Minority) Atheism/Agnosticism (Minority)|intospace = Yes of learning missiles to bomb KEBAAAAAB REMOOOVEEE!!!|bork = Kosovo je Srbija Kosovo je Srbija|status = Alive|notes = KOSOVO JE SRBIJA!|image = PastaSerb.jpg|founded = May 14, 2012|likes = Kosovo being Serbia|hates = Kosovo being Albania or independent|friends = Another Orthodox Minecraft server, није комичар Fellow Christian monarchy али, мој бренд је бољи! Kebab Removing Brother, Удаление кебаб Гвртская Fellow Kebab Remover, Добар монголски My Lakȟóta Native American Kola Friend, Уклоните Ојибвас! Business Partner, ханты-манси - от меня Christians yay! Chocolate supplier. I NEED MORE SWISS CHOCOLATE PLOX!!! Caucasus friend! Trading Partners!|enemies = }} is a countryball located in the Balkans, the mainland contains Serbia, Bosnia, Kosovo, Athos Mountain, Parts of Srpska and Montenegro. It occupies 993,173.98 km. Its GDP is $3.042 Trillion (575.918 Million Ω, 18 Billion ß), they use the Srpski Srebrni ß ($169) and the Srpski Zlato Ω ($5,282). Serbia uses the type E plug outlet and drives on the right side of the road. They have a population of 18,113,121, not including the autonomous areas, and 36,631,570 total in all territories. The Serbian military has 9,974,724 active personnel although the conscripted are usually allowed to stay home in peacetime and non-major wars and 1,715,276 volunteers currently guard the borders and join non-major wars, mainly joining for the 30 Ω salary. History He was founded when the monarchists won the 2012 elections and anschlussed Montenegro and Northern Macedonia, invaded Kosovo and after a referendum, the Srpska Republic and Sarajevo joined. In 2013 they opened relations with the Komi Kingdomball. Now he is the popular vacation destination of Europe. In 2017 Belgrade won the most beautiful city in Europe award. Treaty of Dojran Lake In 2022 they ceded Macedonia to Greco-Italia in the Treaty of Dojran Lake. In return, Serbia was given the highly Serb Mount Athos. Involvment in the Yemeni War During the Yemeni War, they created the Red Tunnel connecting Eritrea and Yemen and a quick train ride or ferry to Vrhpeska, an overseas desert city of Serbia. This radically increased the population to 16.47 Million and a carrying capacity of 102.01 Million, making it the largest city in the region. Involvement in the Great European War In 2024 the sell of Vojvodina to Austria occurred however, this was soon annulled when the The Great European War begun. This would cause Serbia to move the capital to Niš (although it was removed following the war). Treaty of Niš The Treaty of Niš was a treaty signed on June 27th, 2025, by Legionary Romaniaball, the Tsardom of Serbiaball, and the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball. Article I Legionary Romaniaball, the Tsardom of Serbiaball, and the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball shall temporary ally until the end of the Great European War. Article II All SR Croatian troops will fight on the battlefield for Serbia and Romania. In return, Serbia and Romania shall help the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball over Croatia. Article III All Serbian-occupied Croatian lands shall be given to the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball. Article IV The Socialist Republic of Croatiaball cannot fund any Socialist rebellions in Europe. Economy The Economy of Serbia is mainly textile, tourism, gambling and banking based. Serbian sheep are extremely fluffy bred creating a huge wool trade. Tourism from Serbia's enemies almost paradoxically is beneficial for they must pay 5Ω a day for their stay. Serbia has converted many abandoned houses into casinos mainly attracting Europeans and Asians, with 2,197 casinos in all the government makes quite a profit from foreign gambling. Banking is very successful as international corporations have headquarters in Belgrade or Niš, the interest rate is 3.92% per month. Prices double every 374 years at a rate of 0.005%. Geography Geographically, Serbia is located in Eastern Europe and borders the Agean Sea, Mediterranean Sea, and Dojran Lake. The borders are mainly filled with plains and farmland. Due to this similar land, the ethnic makeup is very homogenous at 98% Serbian and 99% Serbian/Bosnian/Croatian. Climate Serbia's climate is very similar at an average of 32.5 Cº in the summer and 0.43 Cº in the winter. Relations VISA Policies of Serbia Friends * Komi Kingdomball - Fellow Orthodox monarchy, my people often visit his clay. He also sends volunteers and trades, thanks! Коми је моја нова Русија! * French Kingdomball - Fellow Christian monarchy, you tour my clay and spend money there, also thanks for the trade! Ова навали се не предају! * Croatiaball - Kebab removing brother. I don't completely love him (ZAPADNA SRPSKA JE SRBIJA!). The kebabs that we make from Ottoman clay are amazing! He is my Balkan brother. Живели балканци! * Republic of Lakotahball - My Native American friend, I will sail all the way to protect you, remove Ojibwas and thanks for the military help. Уклоните кэбаб Ојибвас! * Krasnoyarskball - Business Partner! I support your army! Ханты-Манси - это отличная черта от меня. * New Roman Empireball - Oi, it's a fellow Christian. Pls stop killing Muslims tho, just create a secret underground railroad in kabab! Grazie! Хвала! * Helvetic Confederationball - He is my chocolate supplier! He also has a large Serb diaspora! Е чо ко ла те! *Kabardia-Karachayball - Caucasus Friend! Arrow! *New Srivijayaball, and - Бог је Србин и он ће нас чувати! * and - Sheep hearders! Of trade with them! They teach me how to heard this island, there is McDonald's nearby! Neutral * Eastern States of Americaball - Ally! But don't bomb me! The 1990s never forget. Бомба! Бомба! Нови Сад без бомбе! * - VOJVODINA JE SRBIJA! REMOVE MAGYAR! Looking past the drama we have close ties to Bohemia and Galicia and your students travel to my clay (remove Aussie)! Enemies * Ottoman Empireball - RRRREEEEEMMMOOOOOVVVVEEEEE KKKEEEEEEEBBBBBAAAAABBBBBB!!!!!!!1!1!1!1 REEEEEEEEEEE!1!1 !إزالة الكباب الأتراك Provinces the Serbian Kingdomball is divided into 3 provinces, 1 district and 3 autonomous duchies* and one colony. They are: *Autonomous Gheg Kosova Duchy* *City Council of the Federal Belgrade District (Palace of the Royal Family) *Autonomous Crna Gora Duchy* *Šumadija Province *Sandžak Province *Srpska Province *Autonomous Planina Athos Duchy* *Serbian Vrhpeska *Self-ruling and only pays foreign aid (taxes at a lower rate) and allows military access Government Serbia has an absolutionist monarchy with elements of a republic as there 36,632 village representatives, 3,663 community representatives, 366 district representatives, 37 state representatives and 3 duchy representatives who advise the king and are voted on by the people. However, the Tsar is able to override these decisions. Statistics Murder Rate: 0.5 murders per 1,000,000 Human Development Index: 0.932 Life Expectancy: 80.1 Economy growth per year: 7.61 Democracy Index: 3.99 - Authoritarian Political Stability and Absense of Violence/Terrorism: 99% Ease of Doing Business: #2, behind Eastern States of Americaball and ahead of Komi Kingdomball Foreign Investment: $13,431,208,333 (8,378,794 Ω, 900,215,035.72 ß) Happiness Index: 8.92, 3rd Place Nominal GDP Per Capita: 81,289 ESD, 481 ß, 15 Ω Population Density: 111.332 per square kilometre (179.172 per square mile) Average Height: 1.82 meters (5.99 feet) Obesity Rate: 6.71% Divorce Rate: 8.37% Tea Consumption: 18 litres Alcohol Consumption: 167 litres (2nd behind Komi Kingdomball) Coffee Consumption: 8 litres Cannabis Consumption rate: 0.28% Fertility Rate: 2.94 children per woman Patriotism: 87% Crime rate: 0.77 per 100,000 Age of Criminal Responsibility: 12 Assault Rate: 152.39 per 1,000,000 Internet Usage: 999.97 per 100,000 Gallery Serbian Kingdom.png Srbija.png Europe.png ē.jpg Por.png|Royal Portrait Nikolas Mira A.png|Nikolas I's Portrait Ekaterina.png|Ekaterina of Vojvodina's Portrait NikolasB.png|Nikolas II's Portrait Map of Eastern Europe EW.png NikMira.png|Nikolas III's Portrait Category:Countryballs Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:South Europe Category:Balkans Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Monarchist Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Romani Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball